Sincere Amore
by u2fan2005
Summary: A different take on 'The Girl in Question'. Buffy is more in this story and there is Spuffy. Spike and Angel want to save Buffy...but are they too late?
1. Chapter 1

**_Sincere Amore_**

**Chapter 1:**

"**The Girl in Question", a different version.  
Angel Season 5 Spoilers**

Angel hung up the phone.

"Okay what is it this time? Uber-vamps? Demon gods? Devil robots?" Spike asked Angel as he sat comfortably in the chair in Angel's office.

"It's Buffy." Angel said in sad voice.

**4 weeks ago...****  
Rome**

Buffy ran from room to room in her apartment with curlers in her hair and a bath robe on, acting as if she was looking for something.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled, "You get your books...Dawn?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know. Take a chill pill...or have an Italian ice." Dawn giggled. Dawn walked out of one of the rooms and into the hallway nonchalantly, with Buffy traveling behind her.  
  
"Ha-ha...very funny. Come on you're going to be late for school." Buffy said, pushing Dawn towards the front door.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Dawn stopped and turned to Buffy, "Money." Dawn opened her palm, expecting the cash.

Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse and started to search. "What happened to the thirty bucks I gave you two days ago." She mumbled to Dawn as she continued to look through her purse.

"Girl has to eat...besides...its not bucks around here...its lire." Dawn grinned.

Buffy glared at Dawn and shoved the bills at Dawn. "Thanks...ciao." Dawn said and left with a smile.

"Ciao." Buffy mimicked Dawn and then looked down at her clothes and noticed she was in her bath robe still.

As Buffy started to take the curlers out of her hair as she headed back to her bathroom in no rush. She fixed her hair and looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. The apartment was so quiet that she could hear the sound of people talking outside in the city of Rome.

The last few months have been slow for Buffy, but in a way quick at the same time. Finding Slayers around the world took up most of her time, but however her nights were long and timeless. Buffy missed Sunnydale, her friends, patrolling in "her" cemetery, and The Bronze. She also missed a certain vampire who she was supposed to move on from.

After Spike's sacrifice everyone understood Buffy's depressing moods but after time they wanted her to move on. So one morning she woke up and decided to move on, just like that. For weeks she didn't even mention his name. However, when moments she was alone, in the apartment she got the urge to cry. There were many things she never got to say to him. She kept playing the scene in the Hellmouth over and over and wondered if she could have said something more to make him go with her or to convince him more that she loves him.

Buffy expected that her new life would be wonderful and full of freedom; this was her time to find out what she wanted and who she wanted. But as the months passed by all Buffy did was dreamed and reminisced about her time in Sunnydale. 

The doorbell rang and broke Buffy's thought, she went to the front door and opened to reveal Andrew.

"Andrew?" Buffy questioned.

"Hi. Giles sent me." Andrew explained and both Buffy and he walked into the apartment.

"So what's the deal?" Buffy got straight to the point.

"Well I got a major baddie for you." Andrew handed Buffy a folder.

"Yay." Buffy said sarcastically, "New baddies are what I live for." She took the folder and opened it but paused, "But wait...I don't live for this anymore...why do I have to do this? Can't another Slayer do this?"

"I'm just the messenger...oh and this is not an 'new' baddie...its an old one...The Immortal. He's been around for a while—"

"Hence the name...'Immortal'?" Buffy chirped in.

"Well anyway...he goes by 'Francisco' now." Andrew pointed out.

"So...what has he done?" Buffy shut the folder and looked to Andrew. She was never much for the reading and wanted to know the information quick and since Andrew loves to snoop he would know everything in the folder.

"He stole a head and is holding it ransom." Andrew explained.

"Ewww..." Buffy made a disgusting face.

"Yeah...I know...but if The Immortal kills the head it will mean bad news. You need to retrieve the head and sent it to..." Andrew coughed, "Angel."  
  
"What was that?" Buffy leaned forward and held her hand to her ear.

"Well umm...the head needs to go to...Angel." Andrew muttered and looked down.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah..." Andrew said quietly, "But you don't have to see him if you don't want to...I'll deliver it."  
  
"When I get the head we'll talk UPS but tell me more about this...Francisco." Buffy demanded.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The chill was in the air of the Rome night and Buffy wrapped her jacket around her closer. Andrew and her walked through an empty alley way.  
  
"...he also climbed Mr. Everest!" Andrew finished. The whole time Buffy and Andrew walked, Andrew was saying wonderful things about The Immortal.

"Okay Andrew...I get it!" Buffy exclaimed, "He's Mr. Perfect, he's Mr. Handsome, he's Mr. Popular." Buffy said and kicked a pebble on the ground and clung to her jacket more.

"He's also Mr. Cook...I hear he can make great spaghetti that you would die for." Andrew said.

"_Did _someone die?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Andrew paused to think about the question for a minute and then shook the thought from his mind that someone would die for spaghetti.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked and looked around. She finally noticed that they were walking in an area of Rome she wasn't familiar with.

"The bad section of town I think." Andrew said.

"Trust me; I know the bad section of town...and from the looks..." Buffy was interrupted by screams being heard, "Umm...never mind."

Buffy and Andrew kept walking down the alley until they heard voices. They leaned against a brick wall to keep out of sight. The voices talked in a hush Italian accent. Buffy peeked around the corner to try to get a glimpse of the people but saw only dark figures.

"Ciao..." one of the voices said and the figures were gone.

Buffy and Andrew waited a few minutes until they came out of there hiding places. "Okay...who were they?" Buffy turned to Andrew.

"You don't want to mess with them...they work for The Immortal..." Andrew said, "I heard they use metal knuckles when they fight." Andrew looked frightened.

"Are they human?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Andrew said.  
  
"Well how do you know they work for the Immortal?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I did research...Willow's not the only book girl..." Andrew stopped and thought about what he just said, "Wait...I'm a book guy...I'm not like Willow and a book _girl_ I didn't..." Off of Buffy's look Andrew quickly changed the subject, "I've been researching The Immortal and his plans for weeks." Andrew came out and said.

"And why haven't I been informed on ANY of this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know...ask Giles." Andrew shrugged.  
  
Buffy paused and looked at Andrew, "I intend to." Buffy mumbled.

"It seems that The Immortal covers up his secret business with how good he looks and his greatest." Andrew said, "He loves to charm woman...he's really just a lady's man."  
  
"Well this is not one lady he's going to charm." Buffy said.

**Buffy's Apartment**

"You're gonna what?!" Dawn shouted.  
  
Buffy didn't stop to look at Dawn, she just kept putting things in her purse.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Dawn asked.

"I need to do this Dawn." Buffy said.  
  
Andrew was in leaning against the wall, listening to the two sisters engage in a heated conversation.

"Why you?! Why not any other Slayer?" Dawn asked. 

"Because..." Buffy started and then looked to Andrew, "This is important."  
  
"So what...you are just going to go up to this Immortal guy and what....ask to be his girlfriend?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No...I need to win him over first..." Buffy stopped and realized what she just said, "I can't believe I just said that."  
  
"Me either." Dawn said and stared off into space.  
  
"Look Dawn, I need to trick this guy into giving me that head...I need to get close to him in order to get the head." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"What about just fighting him to get the head?" Dawn suggested.  
  
"This guy is like the head of the demon mafia, I can't handle him and all of his minions." Buffy said.  
  
"That's why Willow did a spell a couple months ago, so you don't need to handle the big fights alone. Take a couple Slayers with you." Dawn said.

"Can I just do this my way?" Buffy asked. 

Dawn rolled her eyes at her stubborn sister and looked at Andrew, "Is he going with you?"  
  
"No." Buffy stated.  
  
"What?!" Andrew finally spoke up, "I came all this way and I don't get to—"Off of Buffy's look Andrew decided to stop while he was still alive, "You know, I rather sit here with Dawn and she can tell me the whole story about her being a Key...I brought my camera." Andrew smiled.  
  
Dawn turned to Buffy, "Can I go out?"

"No." Buffy said, "I don't want to worry about you while I'm out, its safer here."  
  
"For me, yes...but not for Andrew." Dawn mumbled. 

**TBC....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Rome Dance Club**

Buffy entered a dancing club after having her talk with Dawn and Andrew about her mission. The club was packed with young twenty year old girls and guys. The music was blasting on the loud speaker so loudly that vibrations from the floor were felt by the people who stood still.

Buffy dressed in a short skirt and blouse, she didn't want any guy that pasted by her not to take a double take. Looking sexy and slutty was her plan. She just hoped that The Immortal aka "Francisco" would take notice and fall into her trap.

Buffy went to the bar and decided to get friendly with the bartender to get some information.  
  
"Hi...you speak English?" Buffy said sweetly to the boy bartender. 

The bartender smiled and rested his hands on the counter, "Certainly sweetie." The man said in English with a strong Italian accent.

"Well then maybe you can be helpful." Buffy said and gave him all kinds of mixed signals. One thing she remembered about Spike was that if you want something you take it, and now she wanted information and she didn't care if that meant hitting on the bartender, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Do you know a guy by the name of Francisco?" she asked innocently, not wanting her cover broken.

"Francisco?" he paused and thought about the name, "Francisco who?" he laughed.  
  
Buffy laughed too, "Umm...I'm not sure...you might see him around here with a bunch of girls all over him and...I don't know...bodyguard type fellows with him that could be considered his groupies." Buffy explained.  
  
"The Immortal?" the bartender quickly came up with.

Buffy was surprised by the bartender saying The Immortal's demon name. 'So even humans know him as the Immortal?!' she thought.  
  
"Umm....yes...you know him?" Buffy asked.

"Know him?!" he laughed, "He's my idol, he's my inspiration." The bartender went on, "I would do anything for him. He is my favorite customer."  
  
"I see." Buffy said. She was getting agitated by hearing how "wonderful" this Immortal is, "Is he around?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No...he comes here every Thursday and Sunday night. On Sunday's he stays after closing hours. My boss loves the Immortal, they are great pals. Everyone is great pals with him!" the bartender said.  
  
"Do you know where he might be...now?" Buffy asked but tried not to sound like she was pumping information.

"Oh no...every Friday night he goes to his secret spot...no one knows where he goes, not even his best and trusted friends." The bartender said.  
  
"Don't you think that's...I don't know...suspicious?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nonsense! The Immortal just needs his space. So many people love him but sometimes he just needs a vacation. Friday nights are to himself." The bartender said and walked away to serve another customer, leaving Buffy with her thoughts.

**Buffy's Apartment**

When Buffy got home she told Dawn and Andrew her latest scoop on the Immortal.  
  
"You _still _haven't seen him?" Dawn asked. Dawn and Andrew were leaning up against the coffee table playing a game of cards.

Buffy shook her head and collapsed on the couch still in her clothes from club. "I'm telling you this guy is so loved its sick. He's like Hitler, he brainwashes people into liking him but is truly evil."

"Maybe you should get more people involved Buffy." Dawn suggested, "If this guy is dangerous maybe we should get the whole Scooby gang here...call Willow, Xander—"  
  
"No." Buffy simply said, "I don't want them involved....I mean...they have there own lives and own problems...Giles gave ME this assignment...I'm going to do it." Andrew was about to speak up, "And no Andrew, you are not getting involved either."  
  
"Oh come on!" Andrew whined, "I think I deserve a major assignment, being a Watcher and all."  
  
"No." Buffy said.

"Fine... I'll just live by own rules...a loner...play it cucumber." Andrew mumbled as he looked at his cards. When heard no one was talking or interrupting him he looked up and saw Dawn and Buffy staring at him as if he was some weirdo. "What?"  
  
Dawn and Buffy just rolled there eyes.

**TBC....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
  
Rome Dance Club  
Sunday Night...**

The same dance club that Buffy visited two nights ago was now quiet for the Sunday night. Then the back door opened and three men entered and behind them was a man who seemed to act as if he had the world in his hands. He seemed powerful and overconfident of himself. He of course was the one and only, The Immortal.

The Immortal and his groupies walked over to a table in the dance club and sat down and waited. A few moments passed until they were surrounded by club waiters with food and drinks. The bartender that Buffy talked to earlier in the week was also there.

"The usual sir?" the bartender asked The Immortal.  
  
"Of course...Marco is it?" The Immortal asked as he lit up a cigarette. The Immortal also had a strong Italian accent but his English was understandable.

"Yes...I'm glad you remembered sir." Marco smiled and rushed to get The Immortal's drink.

The Immortal and his men talked in a hush voice until the bartender came back.  
  
"Here you go sir." Marco said and hand The Immortal his drink.

"Grazie." The Immortal said and took a sip of his beverage, "How has things been around here? Business good for you?" The Immortal asked.

"Yes sir." Macro said. The Immortal seemed to have the reputation of being The Godfather. When people helped him he looked out for them. If one of his buddies was hurt or offended so was The Immortal.

"There was a girl looking for you a few nights ago sir." Marco said.  
  
"A girl..." The Immortal took a drag of his cigarette, "There are always girls looking for me..." he smiled.  
  
"She was American...I didn't catch her name...she seemed very...peculiar..." Marco said.

"Peculiar?" The Immortal puffed out some smoke, "How so?"  
  
"Well...I'm not sure...she seemed to be inquisitive about where you go and if you were at all suspicious." Marco said.

"And you didn't catch her name?" The Immortal asked.  
  
"No..." Marco said sadly. He didn't want to fail The Immortal.  
  
The Immortal took another puff of smoke and thought for a moment. 

"Do you have security tapes?" the Immortal asked.

"Uh...yeah..." Marco said and scampered off.

Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered around the video piece of Buffy walking in and talking to the bartender, Marco.  
  
"Zoom in." The Immortal ordered.  
  
Marco pressed a few buttons and the picture on the screen went to a closer image of the side of Buffy's face.  
  
One of The Immortal's men whispered in The Immortal's ear.  
  
"Do you know her?" Marco asked.  
  
"She's the Slayer..." The Immortal simply said while staring at Buffy's image.  
  
"The Slayer? I thought there is more than one now?" Marco asked and looked back the video.  
  
"There is...but she's The Slayer...the original one." The Immortal said.  
  
"Oh...but I thought you..." Marco started but didn't finish his sentence and looked up at the Immortal who was starting to walk away from the video and pace.  
  
"That's what I thought ..." The Immortal said and continued to pace with the cigarette in his hand and a couple times took a drag.  
  
"I thought you killed her." Marco said and looked at The Immortal for a reaction, "Wasn't that your plan?"  
  
"It is the plan...I thought it was already fulfilled..." The Immortal said.  
  
"Uh...boss?" One of The Immortal's men spoke up.  
  
Marco and The Immortal turned there attention to the man.

"What?" The Immortal asked, he really wasn't in the mood.

"The plan worked... but...The Slayer wasn't the one fulfilling what we set out to do." The man said.  
  
"Continue..." The Immortal said.  
  
"We were informed, sir, that the sarcophagus was some how pulled from our position and delivered to Wolfram and Hart." The man said.  
  
"It wasn't delivered to the Watcher's Council to Buffy Summers?" The Immortal asked.  
  
"No...it went to L.A" the man said.

"We were informed that the spirit of Illyria, which was meant for Buffy Summers, was put into another girl that worked at Wolfram and Hart in L.A. The Slayer isn't dead." the man explained.  
  
The Immortal sighed, "Damn." He muttered.

**TBC...**


End file.
